


The Days Before

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: The day leading up to the start of The Rise of Kyoshi(There are no Shadow spoilers here)
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Days Before

Kyoshi stared upwards towards the rainy sky, feeling the coolness on her brow. The air was humid as ever, but the rain felt soothing on her face. She abruptly sat down on the grounds near the mansion, enjoying a minute of peace and solitude. She felt the ground vibrate beside her and she glanced to her right. Yun joined Kyoshi and quickly laid down beside her in a rather carefree matter.

“Don’t you have training?” Kyoshi playfully asked him.

“Eh, I finished my hot squats early, so I figured I might as well hang out with you”. Yun replied, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

“Well, I’m glad you find your entertainment here. So, how was training?”

“Pretty good! I just finished a session with Sifu Amak a few hours ago. He really challenges me in ways other teachers don’t.” Yun earthbent a few stones and started playing with them in mid-air, hovering them above his hand as he talked.

The two of them stayed outside for what felt like a while, spending a quiet moment of rest together. Yun laid his head on the taller girl’s shoulder. Kyoshi blushed at the sudden contact, and nearly pulled away, but let him rest there for another minute. It was Yun’s nature to be physically close, with many casual touches and flirty looks. She tried to make nothing of it, but her heart still fluttered at the slightest touch. Even though Kyoshi was fairly sure she liked Yun, she pushed that small burgeoning thought out of her mind most of the time, but moments like this reminded her how attached she was to her Avatar.

“What are you two doing?” A voice approached the two of them from behind. A menacing figure walked up and glared at the Avatar. It was the Avatar’s bodyguard, Rangi, their friend, and one of the youngest members on staff. Yun waved to her and she stalked over to them.  
  


“Avatar.” She bowed in respect. “Headmistress Hei-Ran and Master Jianzhu are waiting for you. They say they want to try something different for practice today.” Rangi relayed this information to her charge.

“And you, Kyoshi. Get out of the rain, you’re going to catch a cold.” Rangi ordered her. “Go inside, get cleaned up.”

Kyoshi obliged the other girl and headed towards the mansion. Yun went his separate way, earthbending a platform and “surfing” across the ground. Rangi followed Kyoshi and Kyoshi quickly noticed.

“Do…do... you have anything better to do than follow me?”

“I’m not following you, dummy. I’m heading to the mansion.” Rangi rebutted, even though she actually _was_ following Kyoshi. She quickly looked down at the ground, blushing. 

“Oh. Uh…sorry.” 

Soon, they approached their home, and Rangi walked with Kyoshi all the way to her room.

“Hey, thanks,” Kyoshi said cautiously.

“For what?” Rangi asked. Kyoshi’s face was sort of scrunched up in that endearing way of hers. Her freckles were more prominent today; it was really pretty. Since Kyoshi was so much taller than Rangi, she was always looking up at her. Rangi’s face softened at the sight of her friend.

“For…I dunno.” Kyoshi fiddled with her fingers. “I guess, just ordering me to get back inside.”

“Why?” Rangi scratched her head.  
  


“It shows you care, I guess, in your own way.” Kyoshi smiled at her. Rangi smiled back, not paying much attention to her surroundings and nearly slamming into the door.

She fumbled for the handle and quickly went inside. She inwardly slapped herself for acting so unprofessional towards the other girl. She should’ve been more dignified. However, Kyoshi didn’t notice, as she was too busy thinking about her own thoughts.

Rangi cleared her throat, bringing Kyoshi out of her head and into the real world. “After you.” Rangi teasingly bowed. Kyoshi kept up the joke, curtseying. As she walked through the door, she noticed it stopped raining outside. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining once again. The hot and humid atmosphere of Yokoya returned, assuring the rain won’t come for another couple weeks.

Kyoshi quickly undressed and got into drier clothes. As she walked by her bedside, she picked up the small fire lily Yun smuggled to her room one night. She smiled at the thought of him and put it back gently. She exited her room and headed down to the kitchen where Auntie Mui was waiting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Breathe in. Breathe out. Focus on the energy flowing from your breath. The mind may be strong, but the body is weak. Train your body to withstand the fire in your core.” Hei-Ran paced around the training room as her charge worked on his firebending forms. She drilled these lessons in Yun’s head over and over, and Yun knew them by heart by now. He worked on increasing his basic Fire Fist, however, he still wasn’t able to produce fire. Something wasn’t quite adding up for him. Earthbending was his strength; many had said he was the best earthbender of his generation, so it would seem that it might be natural for him to excel at firebending, but it just wasn’t coming to him.

After 40 minutes passed, Hei-Ran excused him with a few words.

  
“Yun, your form is getting better. But your mind is still clouded with thoughts as you work. You need to clear your head.” Hei-Ran gently reprimanded him. Yun nodded. “You may go.” Yun walked off, annoyed. Not with his teacher, but with himself. By now he should be learning at least the basics. He should be able to make flame, but he couldn’t. Tired with himself, he was blaming himself for his incapability.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Kyoshi walked with Auntie Mui, as she fussed about Kyoshi’s clothes and how the color doesn’t quite match or compliment the teenager’s skin color. Kyoshi loved the woman, she did, but the woman’s criticisms annoyed her sometimes. Auntie Mui requested her to get spicy kelp, for the dinner she was preparing tonight.

As she came back from the market, bearing a large jar of the spicy kelp, she noticed her usual harassers loitering around one of the children’s parents’ farm. They were laughing and joking but stopped when Kyoshi walked by. The leader of the group, Aoma, decided it would be fun to taunt Kyoshi and yanked the jar out of Kyoshi’s hands with earthbending only to mess with her.

 _Here we go again._ Kyoshi thought.


End file.
